marysueshopkinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Storytime with cherry
alyssas house kso this is in like 2011?? p sure it was 2011 anyway i used to be friends with this fuckhead named alyssa and one time she asked me to come over for a sleepover and i was like 'ok' i had never slept over at anybodys house before and alyssas house was so DIRTY!! there were daddy longlegs spiders in the bathrooms and in the basement and i have like the biggest case of arachnophobia ever but im starting to remember the shit we did then and its making me crease we watched fish hooks at like midnight and i was like 'oh so the teachers pregnant' and alyssa was like 'yeah they get pregnant' and i was like 'i know' and then started saying all this incorrect shit about seahorse pregnancies then we watched a timelapse drawing of a fuckin EYEBALL ffs then we made smores with her hillbilly ass family and i saw a plane in the sky but thought it was a ufo and freaked the fuck out then when it was finally time for bed alyssa wanted us to sleep in the same bed in their basement (and i thought that sleeping in the same bed with her was really weird) and she also wanted to watch hannah montana before we went to bed also so i figured 'fuck this' and then my mom picked me up hannahs house this was 2012 and it was spring break and it was my friend hannahs birthday party/sleepover a whole bunch of shit went on this time omfg ok so right when i got there i noticed she had this huge bin of lps and i was like 'ooh can i have some' and hannah was like 'yeah take as many as u want' and so i did and i was literally taking them out by the handful omfg she had to get her mom to give me grocery bags to put them in then we played outside for a while and we ate dinner at like 8 pm lool but anyway her parents ordered pizza and i didnt want any so her dad was like 'ok ill go and get u mcdonalds' and he did and i felt so embarrassed then we went downstairs and took apart all of hannah's brothers lego sets and played with darts. after that at like 11:30 we watched this video about kony and we made this website about stopping kony and we even wanted to go on the announcements at school n announce shit about stopping kony ffs (btw we never even talked about kony at all after this date) then me and hannah and alyssa from that last story counted out all my lps and there were like 287 or smth then we laid down to go to sleep but didn't go to sleep?? these other girls named stacey and tamara or smth like that were playing around on hannahs wii but they were mostly just editing their miis n shit it was like 4 am and all they were doing was editing their miis hannah fell asleep first and apparently it was the funniest thing ever bc we were all laughing our asses off and poking her and sticking shit in her face eventually we all fell asleep but my mom called at like 11 in the morning and woke everybody up and i felt so embarrassed about it i remember the next day i felt like shit bc i got like no sleep but it was worth it for the lps um i got bored so i made this page n u prolly didnt read it all but if u did heres a dick c 8 Category:Cherry Category:Long af